Clary and Jace, Finally together, fanfiction
by UnwillinglyAddicted
Summary: Finally they give in to their true feelings, no more denial, no more running away, they face the love that changed them both so immensely.


She held her breath at his door, her teeth pressing down into her lip so hard the pain faded, and a numbness set in. She was wearing the T-shirt Jace had given her, and now she felt more than a little cliché. It wasn't as if she had left her room to tell him this and intended to wear the shirt, she had just put it on like she usually did, it was comfortable…was this a bad idea? She should go change, she looked like a desperate female, should she-

The door swung open, and he stood there, one perfect eyebrow arced up at her presence, hiding behind the golden strands that rippled onto his forehead. a smirk forming on his face, molten gold eyes piercing into hers. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as his eyes looked down at her exposed pale legs, and wished she had put on her ugly green pyjama pants underneath.

"Clary" He said smugly. "To what do I owe the pleasure? Or is it, that you need me to rescue Simon again? Perhaps, he is better off in rat form. I'm sure Church would find him much more appealing then."

"Quit it. He saved your life remember."

She saw a flicker of something pass in his eyes before he had time to hide it,

"Why is it that Simon is a renowned hero for that, though it was me who saved him from becoming, forgive me, stuck in a rat trap, at the vampire coven?"

He turned his back and walked inside, she could see the spiral black of his runes through his white T-shirt, slightly too small, showing the tensed muscles on his back and forearms. She remembered the feeling of his abdomen when she held him on the bike, and felt the electrical current in her body returning.

"Jace you know why I'm here."

"Clary I'm a shadow hunter, not a psychic, perhaps if you found a downwardly who-'

"No Jace, no more jokes."

His face softened and the sarcastic façade slipped aside. She watched it go.

"Clary…"

She couldn't help it, tears welled up in her eyes before she realised, and reached to mop them up with her sleeve. He rose from the bed quickly and gracefully as a cat, and pulled her to him.

"What's wrong Clary? Have I done something to hurt you? I told you, I wouldn't push anything on you anymore."

She pressed her face into his chest, inhaling his scent, wanting him even closer. He was always so quick to blame himself, her selfless beautiful blonde angel…

"No, that's the problem, I want you too."

He sucked in a breath, and she felt his chest tighten and his heart flutter in his chest. She couldn't help it, and smiled despite herself.

He put his fingers under her chin and lifted his face. The gold in his eyes looked like the ocean as the sun was setting, soft, vulnerable.

"I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything."

He leaned down and lingered for a moment, then brushed his lips against her, her arms tightened around his neck pulling him closer, and his arms tightened around her waist, pulling it against his and filling her with excited energy. He kissed her more deeply, and she could taste him, like sweet honey, and felt his sigh like the autumn breeze, cool and crisp, but warm and welcoming.

She snagged a handful of his T-shirt, taking a step back towards his bed and pulling him with her, he didn't notice, and then they were on his bed, he hovered on top of her. Now that she kissed him the way she had always wanted too, she felt she could never stop, never breathe unless she shared his breath, never forget the way his lips moulded into her, matching her own desperate longing.

He pressed her body against her, and even though they were clothed she gasped at the shockwave of pleasure that sizzled through her body. He lightened his kisses so that they were quick, like the flutter of a butterfly wing. "Clary" he sighed in between them, "Clary I love you"

She felt his eyelashes sweep across her face as he opened his eyes and looked into her own.

"Oh Jace, I love you, I love you, I-'

His mouth was on hers again, and they kissed deeply and she ran her fingers up his muscular back, the skin was so smooth, so warm, she wanted to kiss every inch of it. She tugged at his T-shirt, but he leaned back, never breaking eye contact, and pulled it over his head, where it fluttered to the floor and lay in a white pile.

She reached a hand up and ran it along his stomach, she saw the Goosebumps raise on his skin where she caressed and knew they weren't from the cold…

She pulled her own shirt over her head, where it slipped off the bed, and nestled next to his on the carpet. She pulled him back to her, and breathed rapidly when his bare torso pushed against her own.

This was Jace, so close to her, his weight on her, she could feel him, finally they were going to be together.

His lips brushed on her neck, leaving a sizzling line as they kissed down to her collar bone, her chest and along her stomach. She lay her head back in the pillow and closed her eyes, she felt his fingers gently sliding the elastic of her underwear down her hip bones, along her thighs, her calves, and then they were gone, and she was naked before him, her cheeks flaming, and she could hardly look at him, and when he lay back on top of her it was only then she realised he was naked also,

"Clary." He turned her chin towards her, "Is this what you want?"

She looked into his face, and he felt his heart nearly explode, how breathtakingly beautiful she looked, like a little green eyed porcelain doll among flowing waves of crimson, her cheeks pink.

She looked into his face, "Its what I need Jace, I need you." his face changed then, his lips twitched a little, and his eyes brightened, his lips fell apart, and she knew that they were lovers now, no longer tip toeing around their emotions.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and they were pressed together so close, golden brown on pale ivory, her arms around his neck, exploring his silky curls, and then he pressed closer and she felt him inside her. They gasped at the same time, her blood hot, his breathing rapid.

She felt that moment, she had ignited, she knew she was now a whole, no longer half of one, they were incomplete until this moment, now, his body crushing into hers, her hair sticking to his face in damp strings, their lips smouldering together the way the sea gently sweeps upon the shore. Their heartbeat beating as one, breathing as one, together consumed by their love.


End file.
